


Haiboku [.d.e.f.e.a.t.]

by Lionna Mouri (Scifiroots)



Category: YuYu Hakusho
Genre: Dark, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M, Poetry, Prose Poem, Shounen-ai, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-09-27
Updated: 2000-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 17:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scifiroots/pseuds/Lionna%20Mouri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poem about possibility of Karasu managing to defeat Kurama</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haiboku [.d.e.f.e.a.t.]

**Author's Note:**

> ... kind of odd, I think it'd work better as a song, but I've sort of given up music....... ::sighs::

 

I won.(you died)

I am delighted.(it's so sad)

How gracefully you fell.(the body is limp)

Your eyes burning,(they were so sad)

For once you felt something for me.(you glanced away)

I own you.(it's so helpless)

I defeated you.(you gave it up)

You are mine,(you looked away)

Forever,(for never)

You just keep staring this way(you'll never move)

It won't matter anymore(you can't breathe)

I hold your eternal beauty(it's fading away)

For it is mine to hold.(it can't be touched)

I killed you.(you defeated me)


End file.
